


Tootie Pepper Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Sneezing from Pepper, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The Jet gets back at Tootie for all of the times she’s made him sneeze.





	Tootie Pepper Sneeze

Tootie was humming happily to herself as she sat at her tea table outside her house. She picked up her teapot and poured it into the teacup in front of one of her stuffed animals, a pink unicorn with yellow hair. Unbeknownst to her, a certain jet was about to ruin her tea party...

The Jet snickered evilly - yet quietly - as he watched Tootie play with her toys. The mean vehicle was hiding himself in the leaves of a few trees so he wouldn’t be seen.

“Look at that little girl, having fun with her cute little tea party,” the Jet muttered. “But little does she know...” A panel in his body opened and out came a mechanical arm, the hand of which was holding something. “...I’ve brought something to spice it up!”

The Jet moved his fingers to reveal that the container had the word “Pepper” on it, indicating it was a pepper shaker. He couldn’t help but give a more audible evil laugh, since he was that excited.

“Hm?” Tootie’s eyes suddenly widened as she heard a familiar sound. She looked around from where she was sitting, but didn’t see anything. “That’s weird... what was that?”

The Jet watched as Tootie turned her head this way and that, but she didn’t seem to find anything suspicious. In fact, he saw her shrug her shoulders and go back to her tea party. The Jet smiled evilly - or he would have, if he could smile evilly. Now was his chance.

He extended his arm so that it would be right over Tootie, then turned the shaker upside down and began to shake up and down. A stream of fine black pepper came raining out of the holes of the shaker, some settling squarely onto Tootie’s pigtails and a good amount finding its way into the air around her.

As soon as the first bits of pepper landed on her, Tootie’s pupils shrunk as she felt an indescribable tickle in her nose. It began to twitch and wiggle around, and her nostrils began to flare up. Her eyelids lowered, and she put down her teacup as her breath hitched.

“Aaaah...” Tootie tilted her neck back, her nose and nostrils still twitching in unison. She tried to calm down the tickle in her nose by taking a quick sniffle - a big mistake. Some of the pepper in the air came floating right into her nostrils, causing them to flare to a larger size as well as more rapidly. “Haaaaaaah...”

Knowing that she was going to sneeze, the little girl raised her hand in front of her mouth and began to fan it slightly. She wanted to cover this sneeze, but she simply couldn’t. It was going to be a big one, she could sense it...

“HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH--“ Tootie took a climactic breath, sending her upper body as far back as it could go, and finally exploded.

“TTTTTTCHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!”

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from her mouth. She could hear the sneeze echoing throughout the front lawn and possibly the backyard as well, to her secret embarrassment. As soon as she recovered from the sneeze, Tootie brought her hand back up to her face and tried to rub her nose. But her nose hadn’t gotten enough relief, and the pepper was still bothering it, so she had to let out a few more sneezes.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! HAAAAAAHHHHHHH-TCHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!! Aaaah... HEEEEEEHHHHHH-CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!”

Each sneeze sounded louder and felt more forceful than the last. For the next ten seconds or so, Tootie kept sneezing as the pepper continued to bother her poor nose. A loud “Aaaah-CHEWWW!” here, a spray-filled “HAH-SHYEEEW!” there. 

And the whole time, the Jet was watching in fiendish amusement. There was nothing he loved more than seeing his least favorite girl suffer like this. It provided him some sweet revenge after all of the times she’d made him sneeze in the past.

“Aaaaah... HeeeeEEEEEHHHHH...!!” Tootie placed her forefinger underneath her nose, trying desperately to put an end to her miserable sneezing fit. But it was no use; her nose still tickled, really badly, and it was begging to release a final sneeze and finish her fit off. She had no choice, she had to release.

The Jet, sensing that the final sneeze was on the way, levitated out of the trees he was hiding in and took off. It was then that Tootie pulled her forefinger away from her nose and gave the biggest, loudest sneeze of all.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!”

A huge amount of spit came rushing out of her mouth, and she could feel a painful sensation in her throat as she released the sneeze. In fact, it was so loud that it could be heard from every room in her house.

Tootie sat where she was, sniffling loudly as she rubbed her bright red nose with her forefinger. She looked around from where she sat, but couldn’t find who had made her sneeze. It was alright, though; she’d already figured exactly who it was.

“That darn Jet...” Tootie muttered to herself.

She took a few minutes to clean up her tea party, then brought her unicorn toy back inside. As she did so, she kept sniffling a few times. Even if it wasn’t making her sneeze any more, the pepper was still bothering her poor nose.

“Aaaaah-choo!!” Tootie gave another sneeze as she doubled over, and then placed her forefinger underneath her nose, which had now begun to feel runny.

She went into the bathroom, pulled a tissue out of the box and blew her nose loudly into it. She then gave a few more sniffles as she wiped her nose with the tissue. Suddenly the door opened, revealing her mother.

“Tootie? Are you feeling alright, darling?” Mom wanted to know.

Tootie nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just sneezed a lot a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, dear. What happened that made you so sneezy?” her mom asked.

Tootie gave another sniff and sighed. “You don’t want to know.”

“Well, I suppose you’re right,” her mom replied as she gave an understanding nod. “You don’t have to tell me, then. Feel better, sweetheart.”

She then closed the door so she could leave her daughter alone. For a few minutes, Tootie stayed in the bathroom as she continued to wipe and rub her nose. Once again, she knew, she had to get back at the Jet for what he’d done to her. But since her throat was still a bit sore and her nose was still red, that would have to wait until she was actually feeling better.


End file.
